


Conversation with the Dead

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter/Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: After death, Canon-compliant with Deathly Hallows., Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson Beckett finds himself somewhere he didn’t expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation with the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Written for the lovely florahart who gave the prompt “power outage.” Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“Now what’s this? Rodney? Rodney, can you hear me?” No answer. “Atlantis, this is Beckett, is anyone there?” Silence.

Carson Beckett immediately went from weary acceptance of the city’s foibles, to downright panic. The lights had gone out moments ago in the infirmary and when the back up Naquadah generator hadn’t kicked in he’d started to feel that this was more than the usual science team meddling.

And if it hadn’t been for that fact that he had heard his own voice he would have thought himself deaf, so absolute was the silence.

He shuffled forward a little, his arms outstretched, as he headed towards where he thought the door should be.

“I don’t believe there is a way out.”

Carson froze, his face going slack. The voice came from somewhere over his right shoulder and he slowly turned around to face the speaker.

“And who might you be?”

“Severus Snape,” came the reply in a rich, melodious voice. And then a light appeared (at the end of a stick?) and Carson was able to see the stranger. He was no Wraith, at least, but a man dressed in long robes with a large nose, bad skin and lank hair. Carson stood staring until he could _feel_ the man bristling under his gaze.

“Sorry. I’m Dr Carson Beckett. I…I don’t suppose you could tell me what’s going on, could you? My people will be worried.”

“You are in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Carson blinked. He recognised the words as English, but that was about it.

“And what would I be doing there, then laddie?”

Snape sighed. “Perhaps you should take a seat.”

And before Carson could point out that he couldn’t see to sit down Snape whispered something (in Latin?) and the room lit up. Carson looked around curiously. It reminded him of a doctor’s lounge in a large hospital – comfortable chairs in the centre of the room, small tables littered with journals (and just what do you suppose _Witches Weekly_ was about?) and the smell of fresh coffee brewing.

Snape sat down and Carson did the same in a chair opposite, though not before glancing around to ensure himself that the other man had been correct; there was no sign of a door.

“So?” Carson asked.

“After I died…”

“Whoa…What?” Carson exclaimed. He reached up and touched his head. He didn’t _feel_ like he was suffering from concussion.

“If you’d allow me to finish, all will be clear,” Snape sneered.

Carson felt rather like a naughty schoolboy being chastised by a teacher. “Okay.”

“After I died I was given the opportunity to travel before I…before I passed over. I asked to see the Wonders of the Modern Muggle World. Atlantis was one of those wonders.”

Again Carson felt like he wasn’t quite getting the nuances of Snape’s explanation (what on earth did m.u.g.g.l.e stand for? But he decided to wait and see what other revelations Snape might have in store for him.

“Unfortunately at the exact moment that I was being transported there your…Star Gate…experienced a power surge, causing Atlantis to loose power and for you to appear here.”

Carson nodded, as if this were a perfectly reasonable explanation. Snape certainly seemed to believe what he was saying.

“And how exactly are you planning on getting me back?”

Snape frowned. “That is hardly my concern.”

Carson spluttered indignantly. “Now just hold on a minute. Seems to me I wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for you. The least you can do is make sure I get home in one piece.”

“I don't suppose you’re a Gryffindor, are you?” Snape sighed. Carson merely looked confused, almost certain that he was being insulted in some way. “Never mind. I believe that as soon as Atlantis has fixed the problem the Room of Requirement will ensure your safe return.”

“The room will?” Carson asked, looking around suspiciously. Perhaps like Atlantis it had some sort of transporter device.

“You are perfectly safe here.”

Carson looked over at the other man. His words may have been reassuring but his tone was anything but.

“How…how did you die?”

Snape’s glare could have curdled milk.

“Um, you don’t have to…”

“My former master murdered me by setting his pet snake on me, mistakenly believing to do so would be of advantage to him.”

“Oh,” Carson whispered. There wasn’t much more he could say to that.

“I have no regrets. Voldemort is gone. The Wizarding World is safe. And my name has been vindicated."  
  
Carson couldn’t help but notice that it was the last point that seemed the most important.

“And how long till you…”

“Atlantis was my last visit.” Snape remained calmly staring at Carson, his back straight and his eyes daring Carson to say something.

“I see.” Carson paused, unable to believe he was having this conversation. “But you haven’t really been to Atlantis yet, though, have you? I could give the official tour when we get back.” And he could just picture Sheppard’s face during _that_ conversation.

Snape’s expression didn’t waver. “You won’t be able to see me. Outside of this room I am…” He raised the arm that held the stick with the light at the end and Carson realised he could see straight through it. The other man was transparent.

“That would do it,” he muttered, not even sure of what he was saying anymore. The room was starting to fade in and out and he was having trouble focusing.

“Goodbye, Carson,” he heard vaguely, but it seemed it was coming from a long distance away. And then he was standing in the middle of the infirmary back at Atlantis.

“What happened?” he asked the room at large. Everyone but him seemed to be running around in a distracted fashion. A couple of the nurses looked at him strangely before one of them took pity on him.

“Explosion in the Gate Room,” she told him, enunciating her words carefully as if she were talking to a small child. “They need medical attention.”

“How many injured?” he demanded, everything coming into sharp focus now that he had something tangible to work on.

“About half a dozen, including Dr McKay.”

“Right. Well, what are we waiting for? Come along.” Carson grabbed a medical kit and headed out of the room, a gaggle of medical personnel trailing after him.

And if he thought he caught a glimpse of a cape fluttering around a corner ahead of him, well, he had far more important things to focus on than his imminent breakdown, didn’t he?


End file.
